gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Traids Dogs 2
Traids Dogs 2 is a 2029 open world, action adventure, third person shooter. It was developed by TechWare San Francisco, and published by TechWare. Since 3 years sequel to the hit 2025's Traids Dogs 1. Baltimore, Maryland is the next game location since across the Northeastern United States. Allison King will be a female protagonist to take control of the city of Baltimore. The game takes place in Baltimore and in 2029. It is set to be released in January 17, 2029 for the PC, Nintendo Nexus, PlayStation 5, Sega Giga Slab, Wii Infinity & Xbox Two. Gameplay Same gameplay from Traids Dogs 1, and this game can be comparison to Watch Dogs 5. This game allows you to drive across the entire city of Baltimore, in the U.S. state of Maryland. The player joins the MoonSec to reunite Baltimore. The player can customized any vehicles, and female protagonist with different colors. Using Drone Tracks to hack down the FBI, bridges, tunnels, skylines, and entire city of Baltimore, Maryland. Smartphone apps Edit * Coin Run * Camera * Fixer Contacts * Replay missions (includes side missions) * Google Map * Side-missions * Director's cut * Skills * Cars on demand (Aircrafts is not deliverable, but can be deliverable through mods) * Quick Save Hackable Objects Edit * ATM * Pacemaker * Traffic Lights * Steam Pipe * Road Block * Forklift * FBI Building Characters * Allison King (female playable character) * Joshua Rogers * Ling Rorke * Gabrielle Branson * Richard Lee (1st villain) * Alex Fungton * Salem Jason * Eugene York (2nd villain in prison escort mission.) * Carl Tenpenny (main antagonist) Vehicles * All vehicles have been listed from Watch Dogs 5. * Bus (based on 2025 Ford F750 Bus) * Taxi (based on 2028 Ford Expedition Baltimore Taxi) * Fire Truck (based on 2025 Kenworth T880 Hazmat Truck BFD) * Ambulance (based on 2024 Ford Transit BFD EMS) * Yankee (based on the 2021 Ford L9000 Box Truck) * Sentinel (based off from GTA: San Andreas) * Sentinel G2 (resembles of the GTA SA Sentinel now a 6 door version) * Euros (based off from GTA: San Andreas) * Voltmaster (2027 Ford Excursion with 6 seater door) * Maverick (based on Bell 412 Helicopter) * Alpha (based off Alpha from GTA: San Andreas) * Patriot (based on 2028 Hummer H2 Tunable) * Rome (based on 2024 Ford Transit) * Quad bike (based off Quad Bike from GTA: San Andreas) * Piggsy (based on the 2028 Chevrolet Volt) * Granger (based on the 2027 Chevrolet Suburban) * Tow Truck (based on the 2026 Kenworth T800 Tow Truck) * Memphis (based on the Ferrari 812 Superfast) * Jenester (based on the 2027 Chevrolet Trax) * Fontana (based on the 2028 Chevrolet Lova RV) * Kaymormi (based on the Citroen C5 Aircross) * Police Patrol (based on the 2027 Chevrolet Lova RV, BPD) * Police SUV (based on the 2029 Ford Expedition BPD) * Police Sedan (based on the 2026 Chevrolet Trax BPD) * SWAT Tank (based on the Textron TAPV Tactical Unit BPD) * Police ATV (based on the Gator BPD Beach Patrol) * Police Bus (based on the 2025 Ford F650 Bus BPD) * FBI Suburban (based on the 2028 Chevrolet Suburban Unmarked) Weapons * Fist * Baseball Bat * Samurai Sword * Slingshot * Thermal Goggles * Night Vision Goggles * Glock 19 (Pistol) * .44 Magnum (Revolver) * Desert Eagle (Combat Pistol) * M1014 (Shotgun) * AA-12 (Explosive Shotgun) * G18 (Machine Pistol) * MP7A2 (Stubby MG) * MP9 (Urban Machine Pistol) * UMP.45 (Combat SMG) * PSG-1 (Sniper Rifle) * M4 Sniper (Military Sniper) * XM8 LMG (SWAT MG) * Howa Type 89 (Assault Rifle) * AK-12 (Assault Rifle X2) * AAC Honey Badger (Carbine Rifle) * XM8 (SWAT Rifle) * SCAR-H (Heavy Carbine Rifle) * M67 Grenade * C4 * RPG-7 * M134 Minigun Clothing * Torso: Tops (shirts, jackets, tank tops, etc.) * Legs: bottom (pants, shorts, skirts) * Shoes: Footwear (sneakers, high heels, pumps) * Hats: Headgear * Shades: Glasses Storyline Missions & Plot * There are 50 storyline missions to complete this entire game. Multiplayer Online * Race Track * Stash Dash * Gang Bang DLCs Coming soon until May 2, 2029. Wanted Levels The city of Baltimore Police Department is the local law enforcement do their best in all wanted levels: * 1 Star: BPD officers uses, Nightstick, and Police Patrols. * 2 Stars: BPD officers uses M9A1s, Police SUVs and Police Sedans. * 3 Stars: BPD officers now uses G18s, MP9s & M1014s. 1 Police helicopter is used. * 4 Stars: SWAT units helps, SWAT Tanks are used, SWAT uses MP9s and UMP.45s. * 5 Stars: FBI now helps, FBI Suburbans are used, Police Buses are used. FBI uses AK-12s, AA-12s & AAC Honey Badgers. Sequel A sequel to Traids Dogs 2, Traids Dogs 3 will take place in Rochester, New York and it is set to be released in March 5, 2032 for the PC, Wii Infinity, Sega Duo, Xbox Three, Nintendo Razor 2 & PS6. And there will be 2 playable characters.Category:TechWare Category:PlayStation 5 Games Category:Xbox Two Games Category:2029 Category:Wii Infinity Games